Werewolf in Ohio
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Some of the Glee Club go for a Camping Trip its all fun and games for a while...


Werewolf in Ohio.

**Some of the Glee Club members deiced to go camping for the summer. Mr. Schue let them go. So they loaded up Finn's van with all there stuff. Sam has clothes and writing paper and pens he said he that is all he needs to keep him happy. Finn is also bringing clothes and also all the stuff he needs. Puck is bridging his guitar and clothes and to keep him busy he brings his laptop so he can keep up with friends and his Facebook and twitter and even play a few games for a while. **

**Rory is bringing his soccer ball and clothes and also some Lost Dvd's but he is wondering if he should watch them. He may get Creeped out getting lost in real life going camping and all. The guys are like "nah we ain't going to get lost or anything we will be fine." "Ok Rory says as he huddles by Puck. Puck feels him shake and he hugs him "hey its ok you got us we will protect you. **

**So they all hop in the van and after being packed and ready to go to the campsite they are going to a placed called Strandhill Caravan. It's a 2-hour drive from Lima so they all just chill and hang out till they get there. Once they are there the guys get out of the van and stretch and they meet up with the park ranger his name is Brad. "Well hello there guys welcome to Strandhill Caravan." Hello" they all say. "I'm Brad I'll be your park leader for the week." "Cool" they all, said. "Let me take you to your cabin you guys dong mind sharing a cabin right?" "Oh no not at all" they all say. "Good well off we go." **

**The guys are taking tons of photos of the campsite while walking to the cabin. Out of the corner of Puck's eye he sees something red glowing in the bushes. He is like "what was that?" "What was what?" asked Sam. "Did you guys see that?" "See what?" "The red in the trees?" Brad coughs "oh ha just ignore that we had some coons around here you probably just saw one." Hmm it didn't look like a coon." "Trust me it is" said Brad. "Hmm ok then said" Puck.**

"**Well her we are, your home away from home." "Ooh it looks awesome," said Finn. **

blog/uploaded_images/tulip_poplar_log_ ** (outside of cabin)**

**Brad opens the door and the guys walk in the cabin it's so awesome. **

. ** (inside the cabin)**

**The guys get settled in and claim rooms. Brad is saying "Well I hope you guys have a great stay here if you need me come visit me at the main cabin I will gladly help you with anything you need." "Ok thanks Brad have a good night." "Sleep tight guys night." "Same to you Brad bye." Brad leaves and shuts the door. "Well guys what are we going to do?" "Well lets get our bags unpacked and have a great old story time and roast marshmallows and sing some songs as Puck has his guitar in his hands." "Ooh sounds like fun lets do it." Rory grabbed the marshmallows and hotdogs. **

**The guys go outside and set up a campfire and start to sing some songs from Glee and munch on hotdogs and marshmallows. After a couple of hours go by Rory yawns and says, "hey guys I'm hitting the hay night guys." "Night Rory" the guys say. Then the rest of them hit the hay to. **

**The next day was a lot of fun. Puck and Rory wanted to go in a canoe on the river. "Hey mate you better leave your cell phone and watch with me" Finn said. "Oh yeah true". "Don't worry Puck will have his cell phone so if you need you we will ring him ok." "Ok will do just ring us if anything happens." "Will do said Rory. "Ahh" Rory takes a breath this is the life isn't it Puck. No school work, singing or smelly school buses for a week." "Yeah I love it hmm look at the fish ain't they cool?" "Yes they are very awesome too bad we don't have any poles I would have loved to fish you know I didn't think of that oh well" "hey look over there there is an island just like the song The Island by The Beach Boys. "I brought my video cam you want to make a real life lost video?" "Ooh yeah that will be fun." **

**So Puck brings the canoe over to the island and brings out his cam. "Ok Rory get on the island and act out a scene from the show." Ok Rory says." "Rolling" says Puck. Rory starts to act out a scene from lost when Puck starts laughing his butt off as he waves to Rory. "Ha bye Rory." "Hey where the heck are you going don't you dare leave me here Puck!" as he starts to tear up. "Aww don't worry I'll be back." Two hours go by and Rory is just laying on the sand waiting. He sees Puck coming back. **

"**Well I was wondering when you were coming back. "Yeah Sam made me come back Kurt was in the canoe this time laughing. So back in the canoe Rory is just starting into the water and Sam whispered to Puck. "Are you going to do it?" "Yeah watch." **

**All of a sudden Puck pushes Rory into the lake. Rory comes up out of the water and spits out some water. "Hey what the heck was that for?" as he walks back to shore by the cabin. Sam and Puck are just laughing their butts off. "We don't know it was just funny." "Yeah whatever" Rory says as he goes into the cabin and sits next to the fireplace. Finn walks into the room and sees Rory almost crying. "Rory what's wrong?" "Oh nothing just that Puck pushed me into the lake and left me on a island for 2 hours today." "Ooh ouch are you going to get him back?" "Hmm I will somehow want to help?" "Um I would but I stink at pranks." "Oh ok then thanks anyway." "Sure anytime." **

**Then it's almost the last night when the guys have to go home so they deiced to go into the woods at night. They were all walking together. Then Rory pipes up "hey guys why don't we play ghosts in the graveyard but just in the woods?" "Ooh sounds like fun so they all run off. Rory when with Puck and Sam and Finn went alone he isn't scared of nothing. So a few hours into the game Finn was walking though the woods when he heard a deep growl and saw red eyes starting back at him. **

. ** (Werewolf in the Story) **

"**H-hello" Finn whisperd out. "Anyone there?" another deep growl and Finn saw a dark figure almost on two legs but it didn't look human at all. Then out of nowhere this thing jumps out and Finn jumps up and walks back pined up agasint a tree. he yelps out as the werewolf grabs him and throws him to the ground. "oh my a w-werewolf!" Finn yells. The werewolf says "yes what did you think I was a pretty pony no I'm a bloodthirsty werewolf who is going to eat you." "Ooh please Mr. Werewolf please don't eat me I'm a very known person in a singing group I cant be lost." "Well then maybe I will just nibble on you no better yet I will just make you a werewolf." Yes that is it" he grabs Finn by the throat and bites him but not to kill him. **

**The werewolf runs off as Finn screams into the night and blacks out. Puck heard the yell and said "guys that was Finn we must find him." The guys run around in the dark till they see a figure lying on the ground. A little big of blood seeping from Finn's shoulder. Sam kneels down by Finn's side. "F-Finn can you hear me? He puts his ear over Finn's nose. "Thank god he is still breathing". They pick him up and race him back to the cabin. "Guys call Brad get him over here now." Sam lays Finn on the couch he puts his ear on Finn's chest. "Guys his heartbeat is very slow we need to get him to a hospital like now!" **

**Puck pulls out his cell phone and calls 911. Brad runs over and says, "what happen?" "Brad thank god you're here we don't know we were playing ghosts in the graveyard an Finn just yells and we found him like this. "I'm a medic so let me look at him." Brad takes off Finn's shirt and sees the bite mark on his shoulder. "Something bit him looks like two big fangs almost like a wolf?" "I can't tell for sure." Then the ambulance arrives and busts though the door the medics come in. "Ok what is the deal here?" "Our friend he got bit by a wolf we think?" **

**The medic takes Finn's pulse and checks him out. He looks at the wound on Finn's shoulder. "Oh yeah it's a wolf bite alright a very big wolf indeed the wound is very deep he will need surgery to fix up the wound." So they load Finn up on the stretcher and get him in the ambulance. Puck pipes up "can I ride with him?" "Yes come on" the guys hop in Brad's car and follow. **

**Puck puts a hand on Finn's other shoulder and says "pull though buddy we don't need to lose you". **

**A couple of days past. **

**Finn is better but feeling very weird the past few days. Mr. Schue is worried because he hasn't showed up to Glee Club. So he sends Rachael to check up on him. **

**Rachel come here Mr. Schue says. "What's up?" "Could you go to Finn's house and check up on him I haven't heard from him for a while. "Ok I can do that. Rachel hops in her car and takes the drive to Finn's house. She gets to the door and looks up in the sky it's a full moon tonight very pretty by the way. Rachel knocks on the door and there is no answer. "Hmm I wonder if he is sleeping." Rachel pushes on the door and it opens. "Well that is strange". She walks in upstairs to his room his room is empty. "Finn are you home?" she don't hear anything its so quite you could even hear a pin drop the only sound she heard was the pounding of her heart. **

**Rachel walks back downstairs to the kitchen and looks in the backyard. She sees a lone figure outside but black. Rachel walks out and all of a sudden she sees this black wolf charging at her. She huddles in fear as she sees this black wolf jump in front of her. **

images/raoulgrey_male_werewolf_ ** (Finn as a werewolf)**

**Rachel screams. The wolf covers her mouth. "Shh please don't yell." Rachel knows that voice "F-Finn is that you" as tears fall from her face. "Yes this is me I'm a monster as I see tears fall from his yellow wolf eyes. "You won't hurt me will you?" "No I would never hurt you." "Ok" she hugs him "you're so warm." "Yeah being a wolf and I'm all furry." "So how did this happen?" **

"**Well you remember that night when we went camping?" "Yeah well we were playing in the woods and a wolf jumped out and talked just like I can and was going to kill me but I begged him not to and he did this instead." "Oh Finn I'm sorry how long have you been like this?" "For awhile now do the rest of the glee members know?" "No they don't only you do so please keep it to yourself." "I will is there any way to change you back?" "I don't know the only way is find the wolf that changed me and kill him." "That is the only way we don't want the other way either silver bullet to the heart or cutting off my head and that is a no-no." "Yeah I know" **

"**So will you help me find him and kill him?" "Yes I will ok get on my back and we will run into the night." Rachel gets on Finn's back and he says "hold on tight." Off they went. He runs fast as lighting its nuts. They run to the campsite in the woods where Finn was bit. "Here lets go back to the cabin I have stored some stuff incase this happened." Ok they head off to the cabin an Finn leads Rachel to a chest of stuff. **

**A gun with sliver bullets and a flashlight and a flare and even a bat was in their so Rachel grabs all the stuff and we headed off into the woods to find the wolf. Finn starts howling and sniffling around. His ears perk up "hey I got a scent." "you do ok lead the way." They walk a bit further into the woods deeper and deeper they go until they spot a den. "In there" "Hey you big bad wolf come out and play." **

**Rachel sees red eyes glowing from the den and out walks the wolf. "Well whom do we have here?" Wolfy boy and a girl you look tasty" says the wolf. Finn growls and says "back off". "Ooh wolfy boy wants to play now does he?" the wolf growls and pins Finn to the ground. "FINN!" Rachel yells as she fishes out the gun and loads it. Finn gets up off the ground and fights the wolf. "Finn you have to hold him still." I'm trying says Finn. Finn grabs the wolf by his throat and pins him to the tree. "now Rachel do it!. I aim the gun at the wolf's chest and bang! She fires the gun and boom direct hit the wolf goes down and he is dead. Then Finn faints to the ground and starts to shake. Finn? I kneel down by him and he starts to de-wolf and turns human again. Finn is only in his boxers and not moving. I roll Finn on his back and put my head on his chest. I hear a faint heartbeat and Finn opens his eyes to revel his beautiful warm honey brown orbs. **

**R-Rachel am I human? Yes Finn you are yourself again. He breaths a sigh of relief and hugs her. She hugs him back and he sliveres its cold. Rachel grabs a shirt and pants out of her bag and gave it to him he ptus on the clothes and gets up and hugs me again. Rachel if it wasn't for you I would still be a wolf. This time he kisses her thanks for saving me. your welcome. They got back Finn's house. Rachel will you please stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone after what happen. yes I will stay with you. thanks. **

**Finn gets into bed and Rachel hops in next to his side and he kisses her goodnight and she lays her had on his chest and falls asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. **

**The next morning Finn calls Mr. Schue. **

**(Phone Call)**

**Finn: Hey Mr. Schue. **

**Mr. Schue: Finn! Where have you been? **

**Finn: Oh I'm sorry Mr. Schue I just haven't been feeling good. **

**Mr. Schue: oh well where is Rachel she went to check up on you and didn't return last night? **

**Finn: oh she is right here with me she stayed the night and took care of me.**

**Mr. Schue: Aww that is my girl well will I see you today? **

**Finn: yes you will**

**Mr. Schue: ok good see you later**

**Finn: bye **

**Ok so Finn and Rachel head back to Mckninky and are greeted by everybody. Finn hey mate we missed you how are you feeling asked Puck. Oh I'm fine now. Got a new girl and feeling good as can be. Who is the girl asked Rory. Rachel is. Oh lucky girl she is to have you Finn. Rachel walks in goes by Finn and hugs him hi honey. Finn kisses her. **

**So that is the story of the werewolf in Ohio short and sweet and Finn is ok and to this day the guys have never gone back to that campsite because of the attack from now on they stay together and never leave each other's side when out having fun. **

**The end **


End file.
